Aluminum alloy hubs are forged and casted, in which the strength of the aluminum hubs is three times that of common aluminum hubs, and the former is 20% lighter than the latter. The maximum bearing capacity of the forged aluminum alloy hubs is five times that of steel. The aluminum alloy hubs have the characteristics of light weight, tire wear resistance and attractiveness. At the same time, the safety of the forged aluminum alloy hubs is much higher than that of steel rims. Some hubs with attractive appearance and relatively complex structure are often impossible to forge once and must be milled.